Trust your heart
by asummer6
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! has mentions of SSBB (super smash brothers brawl)
1. Chapter 1

Lilith is a young woman who isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. She lives with her uncle who is the police chief, and she want's nothing more than to follow in his footsteps. Though her demeanor is quiet, and shy she will not back down from anything so long as she feels it's what she should do. So when she finds herself on Tellius during a large war engulfing not only every nation on the continent, but Hyrule as well…The enemy in Demon lord Ghirahim who's with is to revive Demise once more. He is also the first face she sees in this whirl wind world… She had learned to trust your heart so what will she do when her heart leads her in two directions…Will she go with the one she loves or will she fight for the cause she loves…


	2. Meet Lilith

**Hope you enjoy tis story and if you want to please review I would love your opinions :)**

**I OWN NO LEGEND OF ZELDA OR FIRE EMBLEM PLOT LIND AND LILITH I DO OWN**

* * *

"_You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I want when I feel like it all I wanna do is lose control.  
Oh, oh But you don't really give a shit you go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll"._

I rubbed my eyes as my phone woke me up with one of my favorite songs. I moved my blond hair out of my eyes, and sat up. I shut my phone off as I got up to stretch I looked at the clock 6:15 just great. I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth, and put my long hair in a ponytail leaving enough to cover my eyes. Then I changed from my comfortable thick black pajama pants, and green tank top. Into black yoga pants a gray tee shirt, and black hoodie with a gold diamond patterned waist line. I slipped on my black tennis shoes, and grabbed my book bag. As soon I went outside the cool spring air moved the bangs of my hair, and I pulled up my hood that was also rimmed with gold diamonds. I sighed, and began my walk to my high school. When I got to school I went to my locker inside it was a few video game logos like 'Legend of Zelda', and 'Fire emblem'. "Hey Lilith" I looked to see my friend Seth. He had shoulder length dirty blond hair, and light blue eyes. He was dressed in a black nightmare before Christmas jack skelington hoodie, and regular jeans. "Hey Seth" I put my book bag in my locker, and grabbed my U.S. History book. We walked to class together not really talking about anything. We went to our seats just as class was about to begin, and opened our book's. I enjoyed U.S. History more than other classes because I loved how people would follow their heart's, and did what they felt they should for a reason they believed in. We listened to a lesson on Benedict Arnold who in the long run was a traitor, but it's said he only betrayed America after he was married to a loyal British woman. It wasn't a long lesson, and the class went by fast. So I went back to my locker, and got my math books then went to class. That's how the day went go to locker go to a fast paced class, and go back to locker. School ended at 4:15 so I put my hood up, and walked home. I changed back into my comfy cloths, and went over to my punching bad. "Ready for another round?" I chuckled then wrapped bandages around my hands. I took a breath then started to punch the hanging red leather bag. "Lilith! I need your help with work" My uncle called. I smiled my uncle was the chief of police, and has been working on bringing down a local gang. Sometimes he would ask for my point of view on thing's to try to get into their head's, and he knew I enjoyed helping him. I wiped my forehead, and ran upstairs to find him still in uniform with work files open on the kitchen table. He had light brown hair, and gold eyes like me he was still in his black pants and blue shirt. He looked up at me "Hey working on that right hook?" I smiled "Hell yeah". He was cool to me he bought me the punching bag so I could try to grow stronger. He would also teach me some basic hand to hand, and got me a hunting license so he could teach me how to use a gun. "So there have been two deaths the victims were Chris and Keith green". I shook my head the green twins were good people Keith worked at a small black smith's, and Chris would buy anything you didn't need. We had gotten along pretty well for my 13'Th birthday they gave me special hunting knives. I displayed them because I wanted to keep the edges sharp, and they were specially decorated so I didn't want to wreck them. I didn't want to believe they had been killed, but I did. "They were stabbed ten times in each arm, and were shot in the head". I sighed "Well the cut's mean torture so were there any mark's suggesting they were bound"? He shook his head "Alright then that means they were either overpowered or were knocked out any signs of blunt force trauma"? He shook his head again "So they were overpowered hmm that's not an easy feat"… The brother's weren't avid body builders, but they weren't weak by any means. "Well there were obviously more than one person present...was the case checked with other murders"? He smiled "we've sent the case in already so we should hear back tomorrow". I smiled as well my uncle would call me to help with cases to either get a new point of view, and or see how much I've learned. He closed the file in front of him then got up, and went to the fridge. He tossed me a water bottle, and got one for himself. "Tomorrow I'm off duty, and you have no school so how about I take you to the shooting range"? I raised my eye brows "A cop about to break the law?" Now he looked confused "Break the law"? I nodded then sighed "you'll be allowing someone under 18 to g to a shooting range". He chuckled "Well you're not 17 anymore happy birth day" He smiled. I sighed "right I forgot" I muttered though I never really cared for my birth day. I took a drink from the water bottle then re caped it. "So then tomorrow we go shooting" I mumbled my uncle smiled. "Its 8:10 you should finish working on your right hook then get to bed". I sighed "alright see you in the morning" I waved to him then went back to the basement. Originally he converted the basement into an apartment for family visitors, but he gave it to me so I could have my privacy. It was a studio, and pretty large. The kitchen was a good size especially since I liked to cook once in a while, and the fact it was only me using it so it wasn't that big. The bathroom was in the back left corner, and was a good size for one person. Then in the back rite corner I had my bed, and dresser. Next to my bed I had a small sofa, and a T.V. across from it. That left the rest of the space for my punching bag, and sparring mat's. I loved the setup it worked for me, and if needed I could change things around. I went back to the punching bag, and continued where I left off. I went at it for nearly two hours I was soaked in sweat by the time I finished. So I chose to take a quick shower. When that was done I chose to out on my other pair of thick black pajama pants, and a gray tank top. For some reason I also put on a loose red tee shirt. I climbed into bed, and turned on my phone to listen to some music before I fell asleep. I simply put on one of my play lists.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I want when I feel like it all I wanna do is lose control.  
Oh, oh But you don't really give a shit you go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll  
[Pre-Chorus:]  
Yo-u said "Hey, What's your name?" It took one look, and now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey." And since that day You stole my heart And you're the one to blame  
[Chorus:]  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile It's been a while Since every day and everything has Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-ile  
Last night I blacked out I think What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again  
[Pre-Chorus:]  
Yo-u said "Hey, What's your name?" It took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey." And since that day You stole my heart And you're the one to blame  
[Chorus:]  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile It's been a while Since every day and everything has Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-ile  
[Bridge:]  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I want when I feel like it All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I want when I feel like it All I wanna do is lose control  
[Chorus:]  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile It's been a while Since every day and everything has Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-ile._

I chuckled because that was one of my favorite songs. I shut my phone off and fell asleep. I had no dreams, but when I woke I had a strange feeling. It wasn't grief or pain or excitement no… it was a mix of them. I shrugged it off, and got dressed. I put on some tan hiking pants, and gold tank top with a black jacket that went to my ribs. Before I left I looked at the hunting knives. They were about six inches in length, and three in width. The handles were black with a gold colored rim, and the blade's themselves had some swirls patterns. They were beautiful blades I couldn't believe they were my hunting knives or hunting knives in general. I sighed for some reason I felt I should have them with me so I put them in my thigh pockets. Though I could get arrested for having them I didn't care I felt that I would need them, and I learned to trust my heart. I went to the kitchen and made some bacon, and french toast. When it was done, and I was done eating I did the dishes. Then I left to see my uncle. He was ready as well dressed in jeans, and a black tee shirt. He had a black box in his hands, and a large smile. "These are our gun's for today" He opened the box, and I saw two silver hand guns. I picked on up to examine it "These are Beretta 92's right"? He nodded "right you are so ready to head to the range?" I smiled wide "Hell yeah". He chuckled, and we went outside to his black car, and we left to the shooting range. When we got there we were practically the only people ready for practice. Not that I cared I liked the idea of it being me, and my uncle not a bunch of other people. We were given goggles then we went to the range where there were targets. He showed me how to properly hold a gun, and how to fire basic things. Though I never overlook the basics I learned they could very well save your damn life. We were shooting, and I seemed to have a good aim hitting the center of my target near every time. "Hey Lilith I'm going to grab some water" my uncle called. "Alright" I yelled back then sighed I was having a great time. This isn't what most girls would be doing for their 18'Th birth day, but this is what I wanted to do. I leaned against a wall, and chuckled. Just then something happened a portal opened right in front of me it was a light blue, and moved around the edges. I moved closer to it "cryptic" I muttered "very cryptic"… I sighed then stepped into it clutching my gun closely "Well this won't end well" I muttered.

* * *

**Hope you liked it so far, and please review.. The song is "Smile" By Avril Lavigne **


	3. a new world and friends?

**I Own no legend of Zelda or fire emblem I only own the plot and Lilith...**

* * *

What I stepped into was a forest a big forest, but it was beautiful as well. The portal closed behind me "Well that's fucking great" I spat. I chose to walk around, and see where I was though it was hard to figure that out. After what seemed like an hour I heard something I turned, and readied my gun. Though what I saw sent a chill up my spine. It was a smallish red creature with a large nose, and small horns. It was carrying a large machete. "A bokoblin?" I mumbled…how was that possible? They were from a game, and they were all killed as far as I knew…So "well my day just went downhill' I muttered I watched the creature, and saw a lot more coming. I thought about my option's stay, and possibly fight. Or run, and try to find a way out of this place. I backed up slightly before I felt something wrong it turned to see someone that made my heart stop…A man with metallic gray skin, and white hair covering half his face. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, and he had purple under them. His lips were white and he had a blue diamond shaped earing. He wore a red mantle that framed his face with large gold diamonds around it. His arms were bare, and he was clothed in a tight white suit that had diamond shaped cut out's on his legs. I knew that under the front of the mantle his stomach and chest were both exposed as well. I won't say he was unattractive he was slightly handsome, but knowing him I was probably going to die… "Demon lord Ghirahim" I mumbled mostly in disbelief I heard him chuckle. "I believe I'm at a disadvantage you know my name however I do not know yours". I let my hair hide my face "… Lilith…" I mumbled. "Lilith…hmm do you know what that name means?" I nodded. He took a few steps closer then from behind me a lot of the bokoblin's grabbed my arms, and one pulled my hair forcing me down to my knees. Then one took my gun "crap" I muttered "Heh" Ghirahim chuckled he lifted my chin making me look at him. "It seems luck is not on your side" he whispered cruelly, and he was a little too close for comfort. I looked past him, and saw a bokoblin playing with the gun it was about to pull the trigger. "NO!" I shrieked but it was too late the gun was fired, and I felt blood on my face. Then Ghirahim fell forward he groaned, and I saw a few shots in his legs. The bokoblin's holding me were in shock so I managed to pull away. I looked at Ghirahim and sighed I leant down to see his wounds. I put a hand near a bullet hole, and he hissed. I looked at the wounds closely luckily no arteries were damaged as far as I could tell. "Ok…I need…water…cloth…and…something to get the bullets out…" I turned to the bokoblin's. "If you want him to live get some clean water" they hesitated, but then left. I hoped they were doing as I asked. I moved Ghirahim so he would be slightly more comfortable. "What are you doing?" he spat "Trying to save your damned life" I replied calmly. I looked at his face, and he knit his eyebrows. I took out a knife, and cut off some of his mantle for the cloth I needed. I pressed the red fabric against his wounds trying to slow the blood flow. After a minute of bleeding on his part some of the bokoblin's came back with a bucket of clean water. I brought the bucket to my nose checking if it was salt water or not, and luckily it wasn't. I poured some onto the wound making him hiss loudly I sighed, and wrapped the cloth around the wounds tightly. "Alight sorry, but this is all I can do" I helped him stand up. He looked at me cautiously "…Thank you…" he mumbled I smiled. We locked eyes, and I felt a blush creep up my face, and I looked away. "Can you stand?" I asked trying to avoid him seeing my blush. He chuckled in a way to let me know he did see my blush I growled lightly "look can you stand or not"? He sighed "No…" I sighed this time "just great" I muttered I looked around, and found a large stone for his to sit on. "Alright look I'll get you to that stone" I muttered before beginning to walk. We made a few steps before he fell taking me with him. "Ugh!" I groaned I hit my head pretty hard then I was picked up by the elbows, and held close. I blinked before I realized it was Ghirahim holding me my blush came back. "The fuck are you doing!?" I nearly screamed "Well I believe I'm holding you" he purred. I blushed furiously "Whyyy?!" I growled he shrugged "Because I can, and I want to" he purred again much closer to my ear. I tried to pull away but he was strong, and kept me where I was. "_You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I want when I feel like it all I wanna do is lose control.  
Oh, oh But you don't really give a shit you go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll". _

He pulled away "What is that?" he questioned I chuckled, and grabbed my phone from my pocket he eyes it. I turned my phone off, but I looked first it had been a reminder to pick up some lemonade. Stupid really when I turned it off I put in my pocket again. I looked at Ghirahim "well I'm leaving…so bye" I waved, but he appeared in front of me in a barrage of gold diamond's. "I didn't say you could go how rude" he grabbed my wrist tightly. I frowned "Me rude? You're the one who said her couldn't stand, and then 'held' me against my will". I pointed out he frowned, and let go of my wrist. "We'll meet again…" then he disappeared, and his minions followed. I sighed half out of relief half out of…sadness…I moved on trying not to think about the demon lord. I walked for a while until I heard a low growl I turned slowly to see a large feline with bright blue fur. One eye was purple the other was green he growled again. I put my hands up then in blue mist he transformed into a man a man I recognized. He had bright blue hair with cat ears pointing out, and a tail the same color. He had a brown shirt that covered his neck, but left his arms bare. He also wore dark teal pants with green and orange shoes. He had bright orange fabric wrapped around his waist, and it fell to his knees. He had marks on his face the same color as his hair. Then an orange head band that fell to the sides of his face. He had one green eye then one purple eye, and didn't seem to be in a good mood. Ranulf a laguz… "Who are you" he growled "why do you smell like 'him'"? I took a step back "…I'm Lilith, and I'd be tempted to answer the second one if I knew who you were talking about". He narrowed his eyes "The demon" he spat my eyes went wide "you mean Ghirahim?" he nodded. I looked down blushing "I…he was injured so I helped him…" I was unsure of what to do. Ranulf growled "you're coming with me" he came over, and grabbed my wrist then dragged me with him. I complied wanting to get some answers I went with him though it was hard for me to get around certain things like rock formations. After nearly an hour we found a camp a big camp…an army camp…I saw men and women in armor. I saw laguz of all types' tiger, cat, lions, wolves, hawk's, and ravens. Ranulf pushed me into a large tent where I saw many familiar faces too many familiar faces...

* * *

(Ok so it would probably take a whole chapter just describing them like I did Ranulf, and Ghirahim. So I'll just give the name and description now sorry if this disappoints or upset's anyone…

Skrimir: a large man with long bright red hair, and cat like ears. Orange red eyes and had a small goatee. Baggy black pants black shirt, and cream jacket. A golden belt and gladiator sandals.

Tibarn: a large man with messy brown hair, and brown eyes. He had a green jacket and white pants. He had a red head band, and a necklace with three feathers on it. He had big hawk wings, and a belt with a sword on his side.

Naesala: a young man with blue hair in a pony tail. A black jacket black pants, and black boots. He also had large black wings.

Soren: Boyish dark green-black hair with red eyes. Dark gray cloke white leggings brown boot's, and blue sash belt.

Ike: a large man with indigo hair green head band, and blue eyes. Dressed in white pant's brown boot's, and a brown shirt. A red burned cape, and armor on his shoulders.

Marth: a young man with teal hair a tiara, and blue eyes. Dressed in a blue jacket gold belt, and dark blue pants. Blue and brown boots armor on his shoulders, and light blue cape with red inside. He had a sword sheathed on his side.

Link: A young man with blond hair and blue eyes. Tan pant's and shirt with green tunic. Brown boot's and gauntlets. Green hat, and belt. A sword and sheild on his back.

Zelda: a young woman with brown hair, and eyes. Dressed in a cream dress with a purple blouse. Light armor on her shoulders. She had long gloves, and held a thin sword.

Reyson: long golden blond hair silver head band, and green eyes. Dressed in a long white jacket, and light seafome green boot's. He had large white wings.

Michiah: a young woman with silver hair, and light gold eyes. Dressed in a crimson urple dress black gloves, and black leggings. A gold belt gold boots and blue scarf.

Kurthnagga: a young man with blue green hair, and red eyes. Dressed in a ink blue shirt cream pant's purple boot's, and short purple cloke. A short dagger strapped to his belt.

Yune: a young girl with fiery orange hair, and the same eyes. Dressed in a knee high gold dress cream leggings lime green cloke, and short brown boots.

Ok it's done back to the story)

* * *

My eyes widened looking at everyone in the room Skrimir wrinkled his nose, and growled. Marth came over "Hello young lady who might you be"? I blinked "I'm Lilith" I mumbled "Why do you smell like that demon" Skrimir growled. "She helped him" Ranulf said in the same tone. All faces became angry, and curious. "She doesn't understand" Reyson said shocked everyone looked at him. "How wouldn't she know?" Tibarn half asked half demanded. "How do I not know what?!" I was tired of being out of the loop right now. "Ha well I like her attitude" Neasala chuckled getting a few unwanted looks from the others. "I'll take that as a complement…..king Neasala…" I wanted to try to show some respect considering I could be killed right now. That brought the unwanted glares to me a small girl walked up…it was Yune…"Ranulf she's not a threat…she just came to our world". All eyes went to her she was smiling brightly, and I was in shock. "Well she'd not from Hyrule" Link mumbled "Maybe Altea…" Marth suggested. "No under the scent of demon she smell's nothing like your soldiers" Ranulf's voice had become curious, and no longer angry. "I'm from…America" I chose to say my country so it might be less confusing for them. "America?" Soren asked "Hmm never heard of it" I looked closer at him for a moment. "That…doesn't surprise me…Soren…" I said truthfully "How do you know who we are?" Ike grumbled anyone with eyes could tell he needed sleep… 'Well damn how do I answer that?' I sighed 'well how about the truth…at least to a point'. "I'm from a different world where you exist…just…you're fiction"… It was silent for a while until a simultaneous "WHAT!?" from Skrimir, Tibarn, Ranulf, and Ike. A small giggle came from Yune, and a sigh from Michiah. "Well… as far as I can tell…she's saying the truth" Reyson mumbled. "Do you…mind explaining?" Marth managed to get out. "You all might want to sit down for this". I chuckled "This won't be easy for you all to hear, but keep an open mind"…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed please review and thank you for taking the time to read my story :3**


	4. Titles and armor

**I own no legend or Zelda or fire emblem hope you enjoy**

* * *

"You all exist as forms of fiction some people know about you some don't, and well…some people even idolize you". "We've even given some of you titles though some you should already know". They all listened, and seemed to believe me. "So we have titles huh mind sharing" Skrimir chuckled. I couldn't help but smile. "Of course not Fang of Gallia" he smiled at his title so I moved on. "Tibarn is lord of the skies, Neasala is the sky's shadow, Ranulf is the friend of nations, Reyson is the white prince, Michiah is the priestess of dawn, Kurthnagga is simply the young dragon prince, Soren is the silent master of the wind's, Ike is the Radiant hero, Yune goddess of chaos, Marth the Hero king, Zelda the princess of destiny, and Link the multi incarnate hero". There were a few smiles around they all seemed to like their titles though for me it was just crazy. Here I was talking with Video game characters for shit's sake! "So…what do we do with you then?" Skrimir mumbled. "Skrimir! We should know more before we make that decision". Soren countered "you're right Soren we still need to know why in the hell she helped the demon". Ike growled lightly I took a deep breath "I helped him because I felt I should" that got a few glares, and if looks could kill I would be long dead. "I'm sorry…what?" Kurthnagga asked he looked more shocked than angry. "Look I had nothing against him, and I had no idea he did anything wrong I just got here for hell's sake with no knowledge what the fuck was I supposed to do"! My reaction took everyone aback. Then Yune smiled then giggled "Well maybe we could use her help in this war?" she offered. I blinked a few times "What war?" this was new for me. "The war between us and the demon you helped" Neasala sighed. I felt something stir in my chest…"Then…if you'll have my help…I will join you" I said sternly. A few looks were exchanged "Good you can stay with me in my tent" Yune giggled I was taken aback at how forward she was, and the other's seemed to agree with my thought's. Then they seemed to be agreeing with Yune "Alright…we'll get you armor and weapons in the mourning" Ike sighed. I nodded "yes sir Ike" That got a few chuckles and a groan from Ike. Yune took my wrist, and pulled me to a cream colored tent. It was simple two beds, but the walls were painted on with the sky, birds, and other things. Yune went to the bed on the right so I went to the one on the left on it was my gun… "How?" I breathed Yune chuckled "I found it, and brought it back for you though I think you should use crossbows". I nodded "Thank you" I put the gun under the small pillow I heard Yune giggle. "I found that with Ghirahim he left it hoping you would come to get it". I knit my eyebrows "I think he wanted to thank you for healing him" she continued. I eyed her "The way he held you was so cute" she giggled again I felt my face heat up. "You saw…" I muttered she smiled "Yep, but don't worry I won't tell" she chuckled. I sighed "Thank you Yune" she nodded "we should get some rest" I nodded taking off my hoodie then put it at the edge of the bed. "Night' I mumbled I fell asleep quickly I had no dreams or nightmares. I woke up to find my hoodie gone, but other cloths there. A thick pair of black pants, and a soft gold shirt that would go to my elbows, and up my neck. Around the waist of the shirt it was black with gold diamonds, and a black hood with the same diamond pattern around the rim. "I hope you don't mind me using the material from your…cloak… for your new shirt". I turned to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair, and light blue eyes. She wore an orange knee length dress with dream leggings, and brown boots. "I'm Mist Ike's sister" She smiled I returned it "No I don't mind thank you Mist" she chuckled at my response. "Well I'll see you later" she waved, and left. I changed into the cloths I found the waist of the shirt taken off of my hoodie ad two small holes that could hold my knifes, and a pocket that could hold my gun. "I asked her to do that for you" Yune chirped she was at the entrance of the tent smiling. I smiled then put my hair in a ponytail then put my knifes in h holders, and my gun in the pocket. I walked outside to see the other soldiers a few eyes me, and a few men chuckled until I flipped them off. Yune laughed at that she led me to the armory to get me some armor there was a lot of armor there. Yune found a set that would cover my ribs shoulders it came with gauntlets, and shin guards. The main issue was that it was purple of all things. We looked around until she showed me black armor that would cover everything to my ribs, and my shoulders. Though it came with leather fingerless gloves that had slight needle points coming from the knuckles, and I loved it. The owner of the armory was a slightly older man, and he was big. He had brown hair brown eyes, and was dressed in dark brown ants and white shirt. "Good choice in armor many people don't consider it because of the gloves" he told us. I smiled "please put this on my tab" Yune told him. "Of course" he chuckled we went back to the tent, and I put in my armor. It was pretty light weight, and the gloves were comfortable. "Well ready to use some weapons?" Yune asked I nodded "Of course how would I be useful if I couldn't fight?" she laughed at my response. "Now if only the other soldiers would act that way" This time I laughed. I was ready to learn to fight, and I was ready to fix my mistake healing Ghirahim…

* * *

**short chapter I know well hope you enjoyed :3**


	5. Ghirahims verry short point of view

(-Ghirahim-)

I took a sip of the drink in my hand, and looked at the large map in front of me. There was also papers about the leaders of the enemy...

Ike: leader of the Greil mercenaries. Title: the radiant hero. Rank: General. Marth: Ruler of Altea. Title: the hero king. Rank: King/General. Michiah: Queen of Daein. Title: the priestess of dawn. Rank: Queen/ vice general. Yune: Goddess of chaos. Title: goddess of freedom. Rank: Goddess. Skrimir: King of Gallia. Title: fang of Gallia. Rank: King/sub general. Tibarn: king of Phoenicis. Title: Lord of the skies. Rank: King/General. Naesala: King of Kilvas. Title: the sky's shadow. Rank: King/ sub general. Kurthnagga: King of Galdoa. Title: young dragon prince. Rank: King/ sub general. Reyson: Prince of herons. Title: the white prince. Rank: Healer/ advisor. Zelda: Princess of Hyrule. Title: the princess of destiny. Rank: Princess/sub general Link: Hero of Hyrule. Title: The multi incarnate hero. Rank: vice general. Soren: Tactician of the Greil mercenaries. Title: Silent master of the winds. Rank: Tactician/sub general. Ranulf: Right hand to king of Gallia. Title: friend of nations. Rank: sub general.

I chuckled "Now how exactly did we get this information?" I inquired looking over at a blue bokoblin. "Our spies found a girl who claims to be from a different world, and she gave the titles giving us some more information ten minutes ago she was told their ranks". I took another sip, and narrowed my eyes "Oh really… did you get anything else from her"? He shook his head "No… aside for the fact she's the girl from earlier we know nothing more" he explained. I chuckled lightly to myself remembering the face she made when she first saw me. Her face was a mix of Fear, interest, and a strange calm. Her golden eyes became like those of the hawks. I found it amusing how she was trying to be threatening. "Hmm so you feel she knows more that she told them" I said plainly. He nodded "Yes we do… we also believe that it would be best for you to try to get the information lord" I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" I questioned though it was also a taunt. He swallowed then gave a nod "Yes lord she seems confused about her encounter with you, and at this time you might be able to get her to talk". I frowned I enjoyed being in the field, but not focusing on getting one pathetic child to talk. Plus there was no fact she knew any more, but I sighed I would do this if only to actually do something. I stood "I'll listen you your counsel, and question the girl" I snapped my fingers. In a barrage of diamonds I left the main building, and went to the outskirts of the enemy camp.

I saw plenty of soldiers from Hyrule, Altea, the laguz nations, and beorc. Then I saw the little goddess Yune skipping, and pulling the hand of a young woman. It was her the girl I was looking for. Though she looked more like a solider than before, but she was still carrying that silver weapon from before. I watched as they were walking out of the camp giving me a perfect opportunity. I followed them to a clearing around a mile from the camp. Yune turned to look at me "I knew you were following us" she spoke like how one with power was expected to speak. I smiled and bowed "Hello Yune" I greeted. Then I looked at the golden eyed girl her face a mi of rage, and slight pain. Her right hand inching towards a knife on her side, and her eyes became like a hawks. I teleported behind her, and put her wrists between her shoulder blades. I placed my chin on her left shoulder, and her breathing stopped. "Hello again child… I seem to have forgotten your name" I whispered into her ear. I heard her growl "Let go you sadistic bastard" she muttered causing me to growl. I tightened my grip on her wrists, and was ready to snap them. "Lord Ghirahim please let her go" Yune requested kindly. I eyed her before pushing the blond girl away "Very well, but I will kill you both unless you tell me what I want to know". The goddess nodded, and the gold eyed girl glared at me. I glared back somewhat amused by the confusion in her raptors eyes…


	6. Lost inside

**It's been a while since I've updated this I know I was unsure whether or not to put this scene here or not, but well... when you read you'll see... I don't own legend of Zelda or fire emblem but I do own this plot line... **

Lilith glared at Ghirahim, and he glared at her. He wasted no more time before asking questions "You blond girl what exactly do you know about this war… or anything?" he questioned. Lilith narrowed her eyes "I know only what I've been told about this war… as for anything I know you're a damned puppet" she spat the last part. Ghirahim growled teleporting closer to her, and pushing her against a tree. His hands were on her shoulders to her it felt like we wanted to break them. She looked up to find his face mere centimeters from hers she could feel his breath on her face. She looked in his eyes surprised by how she was slightly attracted to them… to him… She shook her head trying to banish that though from her mind, but he gave a slight smirk at how flustered she seemed. He moved closer his nose nearly touching hers. Ghirahim looked straight into her confused golden eyes he couldn't help, but admire the constant threat lurking in their depths. He was slightly attracted to that threat… to the energy around her… to her…

His smirk left his face, and a low growl escaped his throat… Before he knew what he was doing he smashed his white lips to her light pink ones. Lilith's eyes went wide with shock fear… and an emotion she couldn't place… Even though she didn't really mind she remembered Yune was there, and managed to push the demon away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she gasped. She hadn't realized she was out of breath. Ghirahim chuckled "Well you didn't seem to not care" he pointed out amusement in his voice. Lilith's eyes widened, and her face flushed she took out her gun aiming it at Ghirahim. "Get out of here…now!" she near ordered. Ghirahim frowned "Fine… for now…" he mumbled before snapping his finger, and leaving. Lilith fell to her knees shaking her head, and clutching her gun. Yune walked over, and placed her small arms around Lilith.

"Yune…I'm sorry" Lilith mumbled as she blinked a few times. "Lilith it wasn't your fault my friend" Yune murmured in a motherly way. Lilith tried to place her emotions fear yes… embarrassment yes… anger yes… but there was another there one she didn't know… then she remembered something her uncle told her once… _"Your mother told me once that she knew she love your father when she touched his hand"_… The feeling she had felt when his hands were on her shoulders. She shook her head tears entering her eyes… "Lilith stop!" Yune near shouted looking at her friend's hand it was firmly placed in the edge of one of her knives. Lilith's hand was dripping with blood. Snapping out of her daze Lilith let go of the knife, and looked at the blood coursing out of her hand. Is his blood the same? She wondered if it is… are we more alike than not alike…? Her thoughts boiled in her head. "Lilith… what's wrong…?" Yune murmured stroking Lilith's hair in a motherly way. "Yune…I…I think I'm in love… with Ghirahim…" saying the word's confirmed it to Lilith. Yune sighed "Sometimes we pick who we love… sometimes fate does…" she murmured. She tried to comfort her friend, but one thing nagged at her mind… "Lilith will you stay with us… or will you go to his side…?" Lilith looked at the goddess. She thought about it "Heh… I don't know if he even feels the same… even so I promised I would help you… them… so I will stay" she wiped the tears from her eyes.

* * *

Ghirahim leaned against a wall looking at the marble celling above his head. Though all he could see were two golden eyes glaring at him… Through the anger glowing in those golden orbs he saw other things… pain… embarrassment… sadness… loneliness… and another he couldn't place… Though he knew he felt the same thing… he couldn't place what he was feeling, and he couldn't understand why he had kissed her. One thing he knew for sure though… one thing he was sure of… is that he couldn't let her be killed… he couldn't let those golden eyes lose their light…

* * *

Lilith laid down on the bed in her tent she looked at her phone, and looked over the music finding one song that she chose to listen to. She let the words soak their way into her veins… Yune listened as well feeling something in the lyrics…

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way she felt it every day. And I couldn't help her I just watched her make the same mistakes again. What's wrong what's wrong now? Too many to many problems. Don't know where she belongs where she belongs. (Chorus) she wants to go home, but nobody's home it's where she lies broken inside. With no place to go no place to go to dry her eyes broken inside. Open your eyes and look outside find the reasons why. You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind. (Chorus) she wants to go home, but nobody's home it's where she lies broken inside. With no place to go no place to go to dry her eyes broken inside. Her feelings she hides her dreams she can't fine she's losing her mind she's falling behind. She can't find her place she's losing her faith she's falling from grace. (Chorus) she wants to go home, but nobody's home it's where she lies broken inside. With no place to go no place to go to dry her eyes broken inside. She's lost inside lost inside lost inside… oh oh yeah She's lost inside lost inside lost inside… oh oh yeah

Yune felt like the girl who was singing watching her friend like this, but being unable to truly understand what Lilith felt… Though Lilith was the girl from the song… she wished this hadn't happened… she had nowhere to go… and she didn't know why… within an hour or so she found herself in the middle of a war with fictional people… then she found herself in love… with the demon lord… "Happy birthday" she half muttered half chuckled to herself…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter the song is "Nobody's home" by Avril lavigne :)**


End file.
